


Back for You

by jeaniusbell



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Brief Mentions of Cheating, Brief Over-Reaction Moments, F/M, M/M, Potential Break-Ups, Slightly Off Dated Dates, break-up, brief mentions of narry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 02:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2253132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeaniusbell/pseuds/jeaniusbell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The three couples with a promise of “I’ll be back for you.” Only one couple is not truly back. Which couple is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back for You

**Author's Note:**

> First off, 'Back for You' literally feels like a Payzer song, and as a Payzer shipper, I had to write this. Secondly, since Narry is my OTP, I had to hint at their relationship, so. Thirdly, I kind of make the Zerrie engagement a little earlier, since most of this is around April/May 2013 and November/December 2013.

> Whenever I close my eyes, I picture you there
> 
> I'm looking out at the crowd, you're everywhere
> 
> I'm watching you from the stage, yeah
> 
> Your smile is on every face now
> 
> But every time you wake up
> 
> You're hearing me say,
> 
> “Goodbye. Baby, you don't have to worry
> 
> I'll be coming back for you…”

**W** ith Liam’s busy schedule as a famous boy band member, he is sometimes too bust for his nearly 2-year on-off girlfriend, Danielle. Danielle herself is too busy, with her multiple flights to different countries so she could dance for other people, train, or anything dance related.

“ _I’m in Dubai, miss you. xxxx_ ” Danielle texted. Danielle always informed Liam where she was, just so he didn’t have to worry about the time difference or where she was.

“ _I miss you too Dani. xxxxxx_ ” Liam replied, a soft and content smile on his face. Liam was still, kind of, sweaty after their night’s performance, as he sat on his hotel bed. But, as usual, he had to check his phone and see if his girlfriend had texted him while he was on stage. Most texts were, “ _Have fun babe, miss you_ ” before his concerts, unless she was traveling at the same time, which she must have been, because he had no such texts.

“You smell gross mate.” Niall said, laughing – his usual Niall laugh – as he walked out the shower, hair damp, and his usual nightwear – which consisted of sweatpants and a tank. “Seriously, shower!” Niall said, letting a giggle – which somehow, turned into a chuckle.

“I will, I just had to text Dani.” Liam said, as he stood up, chucking his phone on the bed. “Don’t touch my phone, okay?” Liam said, a stern voice, as he narrowed his eyes at Niall. One time, Niall was looking through his phone, just for fun – apparently, and Liam doesn’t like people looking through his phone. Especially now.

“Mmm-hmm,” Niall hummed, leaving their shared hotel room. Liam assumed it was to go see Harry, since Harry was the only one without girlfriend worries.

* * *

> I've never been so into somebody before
> 
> And every time we both touch I only want more
> 
> So tell me nothing's gonna change yeah
> 
> And you won't ever walk away, yeah
> 
> Cause even though every night you'll know what I'll say
> 
> “Goodbye. Baby, you don't have to worry
> 
> I'll be coming back for you…”

**W** ith Eleanor’s schooling and Louis’ busy schedule of being all over the world but home, they barely saw each other outside of Eleanor’s busy school schedule. Sure, she had more time to visit than Danielle or Perrie, however, she had hectic days of being up all night studying or out all day at school. Just because she could see her boyfriend more, didn’t mean she didn’t actually do school, she just tried super hard to make sure she was fully caught up before leaving for a few weeks.

“I’m exhausted,” Eleanor said, on their usual one-of-two Skype calls a week. They tried not to do Skype so often, so they could focus on other things during their time away from each other. It worked, usually, but sometimes they wanted to see each other more. “I just did an exam, and I had a hard time understanding some things.” Eleanor let out a sigh-and-groan; somehow, she could do that.

“Aww, I’d make you tea, if I wasn’t so far away.” Louis said, pouting as he remembered their distance. “However, I can give you encouragement that you are definitely my favourite smart person,” Louis said, a gleeful smile on his face. “Shh, don’t tell the lads I told you that,” Louis whispered, adding a wink to subdue the ‘secret’ he had just told.

“Aww, you’re cute,” Eleanor said, a wide smile, before bursting into silent giggles. “I miss you, a lot…” Eleanor said, replacing that wide smile with a frown, and those giggles replaced by frustrated sighs. “I want to make it this weekend, but… I have more exams this week. I’ll fly out next weekend probably.” Eleanor said. Her frown was not uncommon, especially when it was about exams interrupting her plans to see Louis.

“It’s okay, as long as I see you, I’ll be a happy man.” Louis said, a bright smile, which brighten their conversation more. “I have to go, love. I have to record early in the morning, I’ll text you sometime before the concert. Bye babe, miss you lots.” Louis said, saying the bye and lots stray longer than should.

“Okay, bye, miss you loads too.” Eleanor said, a cute wave, before slowly ending the call. Suddenly Eleanor was gone, and Louis’ laptop’s desktop was now showing, with the Skype application still open.

> * * *
> 
>  Lately, I've been going crazy
> 
> So I'm coming back
> 
> Yeah, I am coming back for you…

**W** ith their busy schedule, both having bands of their own, their schedule’s never met open time for each other – this made their relationship harder. Somehow, they made it work, sometimes.

“We’re just recording our second album right now,” Perrie said, while FaceTiming her boyfriend – ahem, fiancé. “I always forget how tiring it is to wake up early.” Perrie said, which made Zayn chuckle. He had the same problem; he did not like waking up at god-knows-what-hour to record a few lines, sometimes.

“Aww, babe,” Zayn said, “We’re recording our third, and wow, I woke up at 3 am to record the same solo ten times because I was so tired,” Zayn said, a heavy sigh.

“You know,” Perrie said softly, “I like that we both have the same job, because we understand each other,” Perrie pointed out.

“Yeah,” Zayn said, a small smile, “But it’s not always wonderful for our time spent together,” Zayn also pointed out.

Their time spent together consisted of one not performing for a few days, but also having to watch the other perform. Never did it seem to be when they both had nothing big planned.

“Hey, so I was thinking of our wedding,” Perrie suddenly said, “And since we’re both so busy lately, I was thinking, maybe we’ll just wait until we’re both not so busy.” Perrie said.

“I thought that was our original plan,” Zayn said, a confused expression. “I never planned to marry right that moment when I proposed, but I never liked the idea of promise rings, so a real engagement ring was always the better choice for me.” Zayn said, nodding – mostly to himself.

“Wait,” Perrie let out a sigh – to not get herself angry, just yet, “You weren’t planning to get married right now, but you proposed?” Perrie asked, her tone louder – but also trying to remain calm. “So what, are we going to be the couple that’s engaged for half their lives?” Perrie asked, slightly more fumed now.

“Perrie,” Zayn sighed, licking his lips slowly, “I just – we’re not – we can’t get married right now, when we’re both so busy with tours and albums in our way. I barely get personal time off. Because after recording the album, it’ll release, and I’ll have to do promotional tours, and everything will continue being hectic.” Zayn said, trying to explain himself, without angering Perrie more.

“Look, I just, I have to go.” Before Zayn could even say “later babe,” Perrie ended the FaceTime call.

“What?” Zayn said to himself, letting out a frustrated-confused sigh mixture.

* * *

**A** t the end of their second tour, for their second album, Liam was not with Danielle anymore, but Sophia – an old childhood friend.

It all started with a fight – between Liam and Harry, over something, accidentally, saw on Liam’s phone, when he checked to see who it was, and tell Liam. When he saw an unfamiliar name, with familiar flirting words, Harry was confused, and pissed at Liam’s behaviour.

_“What is this?” Harry asked, mad, as he chucked Liam’s phone at Liam, ultimately hitting Liam’s crotch at the same time. Liam frowned, while hesitantly looking at his phone, only to notice a text from Sophia. Liam did not know what had Harry upset, so he asked._

_“What’s wrong with it?” Liam asked, obvious confused, as he furrowed his eyebrows. Liam was genuinely confused what was wrong about the text. It said, “ **Are you busy, handsome? xx** ” which was normal for him and Sophia._

_“Are you cheating on your girlfriend, you know, the pretty dancer who you’ve been dating since we pretty much left X-Factor?” Harry said, as he paced furiously, yet slowly. “You’re supposed to be the person we go to for love advice, how do I go to you for advice when you can casually flirt with someone else?” Liam sat there, still confused, as Harry speak with such angered expressions._

_“Harry, she’s just a mate, that’s all,” Liam said, with obvious hesitation on the word ‘mate’._

_“Oh yeah, so if I check more of your conversation, I won’t see mutual flirting?” Harry questioned, a stern tone. Liam shrugged, and that infuriated Harry more. Either he’s cheating or he’s just really friendly. “Let me see,” Harry said, impatiently waiting for Liam to allow him to see his phone, or he just might steal it and check without actually being allowed to. And he really didn’t like invading people’s privacies, except see their lock screen isn’t invading privacy, but actually going into their phone is._

_“Fine.” Liam hesitantly handed his phone back to Harry. Liam’s expression was glum and guilty. And Harry knew, that at that moment, Liam was most definitely cheating on Danielle._

_“Liam James Payne,” Harry said, as he slowly read the text messages. “Does she even know you have a girlfriend, like you’re publically together, how can she… I don’t know what’s worse about this…” Harry said, crinkling his eyebrows, as he read more up the conversation. “This is it, you’re either breaking up with Danielle, or confessing that you’ve been secretly cheating on her with Sophia,” Harry said. “I see you’ve even met, how is that even possible?” Harry said, letting out a groan._

_“Because I started dating her before me and Dani got back together…” Liam confessed, “I just, I love both of them, okay?” Liam admitted, a confused expression._

_Harry sighed, before speaking softly, “Look, mate, I love you, and if you truly love them, you love one of them more, and I think you love Sophia more, because mate, you and Danielle don’t seem to be doing fine.” Harry sighed. “Just, break up with Danielle, okay?” Harry said, hugging Liam, not as tight as he usually does, before leaving the room._

_That left Liam confused, before subconsciously nodding to himself._

And when they started their third tour, a stadium tour, Liam was suddenly wondering how he could casually betray two people at once. Not that Sophia was upset about it, because she understood the history. Danielle however, she was not as well about how they ended – again. She didn’t try blaming anyone, but if she had to choose, she’d honestly blame Liam for their break-up, not Sophia.

“ _I’m sorry_.” Liam said, short and quick, before he set to perform in South America, his first concert of their third tour. He made sure to keep Danielle’s number, just in case he missed her and wanted to – try – communicating.

“ _For what_?”

“ _For everything, but mostly how we ended_.” Liam said. His words felt as sad as his emotions were. Sure, he smiled externally, but he was internally sad.

_“It’s fine, just do a wonderful show. Don’t worry about me, or us_.” Danielle replied. Danielle’s small encouragement made Liam feel better.

Sure they weren’t dating, but Liam knew Danielle were always be _his rock_ , no matter what. He loved Sophia, but Danielle was always his rock – and will always.

* * *

**A** t the end of their second tour, Eleanor and Louis were on a thin line of their relationship. They obviously still loved each other, but it just wasn’t working. After two years of dealing with hate, school, work – they just suddenly felt like the world was too big to be held by two people. Their relationship was not working as well as it used to.

Seeing their two best friend break-up – for reasons unknown to them, since neither explained what happened to their sudden break-up. They both, however, assumed it had to do with Liam’s sudden girlfriend, Sophia.

_“Lou,” Eleanor sighed, “Please don’t tickle me.” Eleanor said, as Louis was poking her sides, tickling her in the process. “I’m trying to concentrate.” Eleanor was in the middle of studying for her last exam before her holidays began. Louis was currently in London for promotion, but ended up in Manchester to visit Eleanor._

_“I’m sorry, love.” Louis said. Despite how they were a couple, they did not feel like one anymore. All Louis wanted was to be able to hold his girlfriend without “Stop, I’m trying to…” or “I have to go…" as the result. They barely even said, “I love you” to each other anymore._

_“It’s fine, I just… I need to study.” Eleanor said, a frustrated sigh leaving her lips._

_“How about a quick break over some tea?” Louis said, hoping his favourite relaxation drink will subdue the tensions. “Come on, we can talk for a few minutes over tea, won’t that be relaxing?” Louis pleaded, pouting slightly._

_“Fine, but ten minutes, tops.” Eleanor gave in, closing her textbook, leaving a piece of paper to mark the page she was reading._

_“Okay, I’ll go make the tea, if you want, you can continue studying until I get back.” Louis suggested, slowly standing up from his spot on the bed. “See you in a few.”_

_Eleanor studied in silence for merely five minutes, before her boyfriend returned, with two cups of tea on two saucers._

_“Mmm, that smells great,” Eleanor said, closing her book – once again, and sitting on the bed, relieved to not be sitting on her uncomfortable desk chair. “I feel like I haven’t had tea in a while.” Eleanor said, sighing as she smelled the hot tea more clearly now, as Louis set it on her end table._

_“Maybe it’s because you haven’t had my tea in a while.” Louis teased, a mischievous smile on his face._

_“Before I met you, I could’ve sworn all tea tasted the same, but yours tastes different.” Eleanor said, a semi-content smile, while also being semi-hesitant. “I love your tea,” Eleanor smiled, slowly drinking the hot tea. Without that extra “like I love you,” Louis felt their relationship was not what it used to be anymore._

At the beginning of their third tour, their stadium tour, Eleanor and Louis were working on their obvious relationship problems. Eleanor tried balancing their relationship, her education and her family time equally. That way she could see her favourite people, while also handling school.

“I missed you,” Louis whispered, as he and Eleanor reached her school. He was dropping her off, since it was his time off, before the tour started. “I wish you could come to South America, but I’ll wait until we’re back in Europe.” Louis said, a small smile-frown.

“I missed you too,” Eleanor whispered back, “I’ll be done for a short break by June, okay?” Eleanor said, smiling, as she kissed her boyfriend’s cheek. “I’ll try have fun today, and I’ll call you when I’m done. We can go out tonight, hopefully.” Eleanor added.

They did, and they enjoyed themselves, on their road to rebuilding their relationship.

* * *

  **W** ith the end of the second tour, Zayn, and Little Mix’s second album being released, the two were still as busy as ever. They resolved their one-sided argument, being mostly Perrie mad about what Zayn said rather than Zayn trying to argue back.

_“I just don’t know why you didn’t propose later, if you already didn’t plan to marry me.” Perrie had a frustrated tone as they FaceTimed. “I would have been fine with that, a later proposal is better than waiting ten years or something to get married.” Perrie sighed. “I feel a bit harsh on you, but, I just want to be proposed to and get married a year after, but I guess you can’t have the same dream when your main dream became real, huh.” Perrie said, exhaling, looking more relieved than when the FaceTime began._

_“It’s fine babe, we’ll work on the wedding, but we’re too busy to just suddenly get married within a year. We’ll make this work babe.” Zayn said._

_-_

_“Why are you always so calm about things?” Perrie asked, as she nervously paced the room. “Like can you just freak out sometimes?” Perrie said. “I don’t want to be pregnant in the future and you just casually say okay as I give birth or something.” Perrie said, leaving Zayn to laugh quietly. “it’s no funny, you’re sometimes too chill for my liking. Like I’m chill, but we’re chill on different levels, like I proper freak out sometimes.” Perrie said._

_“Babe, relax, we’re just celebrating Christmas together. It’s nothing too big.” Zayn said._

_“I know, but what if someone forgets you don’t, like, eat pork?” Perrie mumbles._

_“Perrie, my mum’s the one making the meats, no worries,” Zayn said. “She won’t forget suddenly that we don’t eat pork.” Zayn chuckled. “Are you nervous that this is our first Christmas as a couple?” Zayn questioned. Despite nearly 1 and half years together, they didn’t spent last Christmas together, well, Christmas dinner._

_“Okay, yes, I’m just nervous. At first my parents didn’t like you because you’re like some huge pop star, until they remembered I’m one too, so they let that slide.” Perrie sighed, “Then they found out you were Muslim and freaked out that we’re completely different religions and wondered how it would work out. But here we are, nearly a year and a half later, celebrating Christmas together.”_

_“Okay, babe, are you ready to go in?” Zayn smiled, as he asked. He listened, of course, but he knew Perrie had the tendency to over-react over the smallest things in their relationship. Not that he had a problem, it was a definite sign she didn’t want anything to mess up. Perrie only nodded._

Ever since, the two were less worrisome, and occasionally added details to their wedding planning. Both agreeing a small wedding is ideal, but with the fans and Greg’s – who by the way, isn’t even a member – wedding, Zayn just hoped his wedding wouldn’t be as bad, hopefully.

They were doing well for two busy pop stars. They would be fine.

* * *

**F** rom an eye of the other two band members, being Niall and Harry respectively, everyone seemed fine. Liam, despite breaking up with his longest girlfriend – probably ever – seemed happier with his current girlfriend. Louis seemed more willing to keep Eleanor, than he ever talked about his few ex-girlfriends, who they, if they remember correctly, remember Louis didn’t even try staying with. Louis was obviously happy with making sure his relationship didn’t end, especially because he loved her, a lot. Zayn, despite how chill he seems, obviously freaked out after Perrie ended the FaceTime the first time. He obviously was worried that would be how their relationship ended. Zayn was working ten times harder on his relationship – and future wedding – more than any of his old relationships (like Louis).

And if Niall and Harry were secretly dating, they never had to worry about being back for each other – because they’d be there for each other, all the time, even with distance between.

* * *

>  Right back for you.

**Author's Note:**

> First off, despite Payzer being like my het-1D OTP, I like Sophiam too, which is why I kind of like made them endgame, not Payzer. But I did hint that Liam still misses Danielle, but I find it cute to make her his rock, despite their non-relationship. Secondly, I was going to make it were two couples split, instead, I made it so Elounor fixes their relationship. Third, I was going to fix it so that it was in August instead, but I found it hard to match May/June 2013 - when Little Mix recorded their second album - to match to August 2013 - when Zayn and Perrie really got engaged, so, I'm sorry. Fourth, I just really liked the idea of this? Maybe not the Liam and Sophia thing, like how it happened. Although, I feel like Liam might have been flirting with Sophia before his and Danielle's break-up, so...


End file.
